warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bracken-
Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bracken- page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GroceryBag (Talk) 19:05, 17 August 2009 Hi Bracken- -Dragonheart(Books!!!!) BRACKEN! It's me, Araheart, I missed you!!!! Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? YAY! Well we have MC, you rped there like once and never came back on (http://Mistclan101.piczo.com) You haveta use ()'s though Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? Hey, Bracken-, I've seen you around. I'm sure you've seen me, too, lol. I'm Forestpaw13, also known as Forest or Foresty (or FP is good. xD). Anyway, like everyone else is probably saying, if you need any help, you can ask me (or Sunny. Or Araheart/Wetty) [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 12:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Heyo!!!! OMS!!! BRACKEN!!!! -hugz- wow, has it bene long oor what?!!? don't think i've vere seen you in this wikia lolz (lol you and evening remind me soo much of the ancients rps xD) Wazup?? SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 13:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) This place is a good one. xD [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 15:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) OMFG. BRACKENNNN!!!! (PEBBLE :3) xD I haven't seen you for such a long time. There's the occasional Deviantart or Youtube post I pass along day to day, but here you are :D And thanks x3 I remember that. xD I'll make a picture of Pebble today. Beware :0 Sunset 15:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Aye aye *salutes*. But you're a gray she-cat with blue stripes and blue eyes, sky blue, right :P Sunset 15:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Rawr I thought it was blue :P And Yup I saw the picture on Deviantart xD Epic mask :3 Sunset 15:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) So how's life treatin you ^^ Sunset 16:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) My mom's being super Asian -_- no freedoms. "Hey! Eveing! Do you want to hang out today?" "Sorry, Gravel, I have to study" o_o Why were you depressed D: Sunset 16:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) yupz. and saw you on rp in MistClan, cool!! I rp Redbird in MistClan and Hiddensun in Freeclan (a clan I can show you later xD) oh and also there's this site of rthe rp called: http://mistclan101.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome :) SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''21:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) haha kk SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 21:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) BRACKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIDN'T I KNOW YOU ON WFW?????? YOU SOUND FAMILIAR. Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 00:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah! We haven't talked to eachother in forEVER!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDD Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 03:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) lol xD And oh D: That shucks. Like, college? o_o Sunset 00:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well that shucks D: But you'll see them round. People always do o_o I'm going to 8th grade. But I have HS math xD So I guess I still see my eighth grader pals o_o 9th nao. Sunset 01:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 22:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Watch this http://tinyurl.com/2g9mqh :) and then message me back Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? LOL Koolaid ManOH YEAH!!!!!!!! 22:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay.......... Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? Hmm....I rp, wowzies, a lot...i can't name them all XPPP Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? iscribble! I'm on!! [[User:Poppyshadow|'''Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 20:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! LOL DarkclanWill you join it? 21:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) so you on now? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 21:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bracken, it's Forest not logged in. My brother freaking ATTACKED me with a flag and a remote, and to fend him off I had to surrender the computer. Tell Wetty, too. :( Sorry, and Shadowpaw is kind of awesome. Js. :) ya still on? I cxan't find ya! [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 21:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, Foresty had to leave, poo..... Oh wells Do do dooo NOT LISTENING!Wait...What were we talking about...? Hey, Bracken-. I'm sorry to say that we already have a cat named Brackenheart (actually, my own, he's Forestheart's son, lol). I'm sorry. :( [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 16:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bracken -w- Tablet. I cheat Sunset 16:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yay epicness ;D Sunset 00:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No D: I haven't RPed in along time. Should I? Sunset 00:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Pebble... number one >:D Wait for more. Sunset 01:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! DarkclanWill you join it? 22:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bracken! I'm BlueDa ba dee da ba dye 03:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Meet you on there! I'm BlueDa ba dee da ba dye 03:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Request question?? U know how I said I was 1/2 done? well scratch that. I don't know what position to so them in so can you just some for Pebble and Woodchip? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 15:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Heres your request!!!! If ya don't like it I can change it. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 18:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG I luv it!!!! omg I luv it!! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 18:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) lol, thanks! I love the picture you made me, even though it doesn't have a white paw or a scar, it's still good. Kitteh Kitteh Kitty CatMeow Request! I would love if you could make me some cats. If its okay, of course. If yes, heres the details you'll need 2 know about them. 1st Cat - When I say things like: Sunspirit, could you please write like: Sunspirit then nick Spirit? If you can't, thats okay. I'll just add it if you do that. Name: Sunspirit Nick: Spirit Details: Light golden tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws and tail tip and amber eyes. Face look: Smiling * ^_^ * -- looks like that. Position in the picture: center Looks like: Surprise me xD (AKA Raising paw, crouching etc.) 2nd cat Name: Bramblepath Nick: Arti Details: Light brown tabby she-cat with a white paw and green eyes Face look: Smiling * :) * Position in picture: left hand side of Sunspirit Looks like: Surprise me again. (Surprise me all teh time plz xD) 3rd cat Name: Forestpaw Nick: Forest Details: gray she-cat with green eyes Face look: (Surprise me) Position in picture: right hand side of Sunspirit Looks like: (Surprise me) 4th cat and last cat Name: Hiddensun Nick: Sunny Details: black cat with golden-amber eyes Face look: smiling with mouth open * :D * postition in picture: Inbetween Arti and Sunspirit 5th cat and last cat (LOL) Name: bracken- Nick: Pebble (Or one of your other nicks) Details: (You know xD) Face look: (Just make one up that suits you) Position in picture: middle of Sunspirit and forest Thats it! Well, thats al'ot anyway. Thank-you Bracken :) HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 09:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you just lost the game also. :P Wow, I haven't talked with you in a bit too...I'm surprised you even come on here lol. :) Wetty Wet WetYeah 18:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC)